


Favor

by ItsJustArcher



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, hal is trans as i always write him, i wrote this like a year ago and never got around to posting it lmao, maybe i'll write a follow up if you guys like this? idk, sneaky blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustArcher/pseuds/ItsJustArcher
Summary: Hal is grateful that Snake saved his life, and wants to repay him.





	Favor

“…I really can’t tell you enough how grateful I am that you saved me!” Hal said earnestly as the taller man helped him to his feet.

“It’s nothing. Just doing my job.” The man replied gruffly. He seemed like the serious type, and Hal swallowed. He had quite the voice… low and gravelly and rugged. It wasn’t pleasant, per se, but Hal found himself liking it.

“No, it means a lot! Seriously, I’d have died. And I don’t even know why you’d save someone like me. I mean, nobody would miss me…”

“You have information I need. I wasn’t about to let it die with you.” The man said curtly. Hal felt his shy smile falter, and supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Information seemed to be the only thing he was good for these days.

***

“So, um…” The two men were sneaking down the hall, on the lookout for anyone who might spot them and kidnap them.

“Snake.”

“Right, erm, Snake. Um, I can show you where you need to go, but… I really feel like I should show you how grateful I am. I mean, you saved my life!” Hal said, desperate for the handsome, brave man to stick around a little longer. It wasn’t that he was afraid to be alone, but… alright, he was afraid, but who could blame him in a situation like this?

“I told you, it’s not a big deal. It’s what I do. Look, if it really means that much to you, we’ll just say you owe me one. But right now, I have work to do.” Snake replied, more than a little annoyed by the younger man’s persistence. It didn’t help that Meryl’s incessant flirting had been putting his mind in the gutter, he was pent up in general, and this hacker kid was pretty cute in a nerdy kind of way. Even his eagerness was kind of endearing.

“And I told you it _is_ a big deal! Look, if there’s anything I can do… I have a PlayStation in my office! And some figurines! If you don’t want those… Maybe I can torrent a movie for you? Or get an emulator! Oh, you need to play Earthbound if you haven’t! It’s a masterpie-!”

“KID!” Snake snapped, interrupting the otaku’s rambling and making Hal jump on instinct. “Jesus, what’s it gonna take to shut you up? You’re killing me here!” He huffed, pulling Hal into a closet as he heard a soldier coming.

“S-sorry…” The younger whispered, looking sheepish. Snake shushed him silently and Hal looked down, realizing how small the closet really was and how close they were to touching. It wasn’t comfortable by any means, being cramped together in a closet with someone he just met, but Hal figured it could be a lot worse. Snake shifted after a moment, moving his weedy companion into a more comfortable position as well. This meant, however, that they were pressed against each other. At least their legs were no longer cramped and forced into awkward semi-crouching positions though.

“We’re on alert now. Thanks for that, Einstein. We’ll have to wait here until it dies down.” Snake sighed. Hal frowned and blushed, feeling like an idiot.

“Sorry…” He replied.

“You already said it. No need to repeat yourself.”

“Sorry…”

“You apologize a lot, you know that?”

“S-”

“If you say it again, it’s not Liquid you’re gonna have to worry about.”

Hal shut his mouth, being forced to look down as Snake’s hands rested on either side above his head. His eyes widened when he saw a noticeable bulge in the man’s skintight spy suit. Was he just that big, or was he hard? Or was it both? Hal swallowed. It had been years now since he’d been with someone, and he’d never done it with someone he actually _wanted_ to do it with. He didn’t know how he hadn’t thought of it before, but suddenly he had an idea of how he could repay his savior.

“Um, Snake?” Hal whispered, looking up at the taller man and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his thin nose.

“Ugh, damn, the alert should’ve started clearing up by now… What is it?” He asked in return.

“I think I know what I can do to repay you. But I need to know something first.”

“What?” Dave asked again, rolling his eyes at the fact that the kid was still stuck on this.

“Do you… find me attractive?” Hal asked shyly, looking away.

“Do I wh-? Does that matter right now?”

“For what I wanna do for you, yeah.”

“Fine. Yeah, you’re cute. In a weird, geeky kind of way I guess.” Snake admitted. “Why?”

“Okay, that definitely increases my odds of this working.” Hal said, dropping to his knees before Snake had the chance to ask him what he was doing. “Um… I noticed that you’re… Uh, you have kind of… a bulge… it looks kinda like you’re aroused… if I’m not wrong…” The hacker muttered, bright red in the face. Snake swallowed, and felt his pulse quicken. Shit. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d gotten hard, and this kid had picked up on it before him. He was supposed to be a super soldier, dammit! He was supposed to be in tune with his body! Not getting boners on missions like a teenager!

“Snake?”

The voice snapped the spy back to reality, and he looked down at the boy still between his legs, looking more embarrassed than him.

“Y-yeah, you’re right. Sorry. I don’t know why I-”

“It’s okay. I can take care of it for you…” Hal said shyly, running his finger along the waistband of Snake’s pants.

“F-fuck, Kid, you don’t have to.” Snake said, feeling a chill run up his spine.

“I want to.” Hal breathed, finally looking up at the older man. “Do you want me to?”

“Fuck yeah I do…” He replied more eagerly than he would have liked. Hal smiled shyly and undid Snake’s pants, pulling them down along with his boxers just enough to expose the spy’s already half-hard cock. Hal swallowed and let out a tiny breath. He’d never seen a dick so big… (And to be fair, he hadn’t seen a lot)

“Oh wow…” He said in quiet awe, “You’re huge.”

“Ah, thanks…” Snake said, clearly impatient. Hal took Snake’s dick into his hand and began to slowly jerk him off to get him fully hard. As he did, he admired how it looked. It was long and thick, but not too much of either. Thick, dark hair covered the base, but Snake clearly kept himself clean and well-maintained. The only thing Hal could smell was the light scent of sweat, which was to be expected. He felt Snake getting harder in his hand, and admired the bead of precum that was already collecting at the tip. Once the older man was sufficiently erect, Hal leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the tip of Dave’s cock, pulling back the foreskin slightly to tease him as he licked up the pre.

He swallowed the tiny bit on his tongue, and then leaned forward again to take the tip into his mouth. It was salty, but not unbearably so, and actually tasted kind of nice. Hal hummed as he took a little more into his mouth, and heard Snake let out a shaky breath.

“F-Fuck, Kid… Ah…” He groaned quietly. Hal smirked a little, going slow and gentle. There was no need to be in any particular rush. They had to wait out the alert, and Snake clearly wouldn’t hold out long. Hal pulled back, his mouth making a popping sound as he took it off Snake’s aching cock and started jerking him off teasingly again. The first few inches were already covered in drool, making Snake bite his lip as the cold air chilled him. Otacon leaned forward again and took a little more into his mouth this time. He doubted he’d be able to deepthroat the spy, but he could definitely still give him damn good head.

“Mmm… How does it feel~?” Hal asked, pulling back again after a moment, looking up at the older man with a hazy, lusty gaze.

“’S good, Kid… Fuck… Don’t stop…” Snake, clearly also in somewhat of a haze, gently grabbed a handful of the hacker’s hair, pulling him back towards his dick. Hal smugly took it back into his mouth, humming as Snake gently fucked his mouth, pushing the younger back and forth on his dick. Hal swallowed another mouthful of precum, and felt heat pooling in his abdomen and between his legs. He slipped his free hand into his pants and boxers, reaching down to rub his already swollen, throbbing clit. He could feel the familiar sticky wetness covering his underwear and soaking in; he would definitely have to change yet again after this.

Snake held back deep moans he was so desperate to let out as Otacon blew him in the tiny closet. Fuck, how was this socially awkward hacker so good at sucking dick? Snake tried to think about it, but was unable to for very long. He was too overwhelmed by sensation to even think straight. He could already feel himself getting close to his orgasm, and admittedly felt a little guilty until he saw that the hacker had his hand down his pants.

“Jesus, I’m fucking close… I’m gonna cum…” the spy breathed, loosening his grip on the younger’s hair so he could pull back and take a real breath.

“Want me to swallow it?” Hal asked, looking up at Snake and batting his thick eyelashes.

“Y-yeah, if you want… Less cleanup, I’d imagine…”

“Oh, there’s gonna be cleanup either way. I’ll just have to clean my underwear _and_ my face if I don’t swallow.” Hal snickered.

“Ah. Well, um, by all means, swallow if you’re comfortable doing that…” Snake couldn’t help but blush. It had been so long since he’d had a casual hookup (or any hookup) and he was… a bit rusty to say the least.

“Okay.” Hal breathed, taking the spy into his mouth again, rubbing his tongue in all the right places. It wasn’t long until Snake knew he really was about to cum.

“S-Shit, fuck… I’m cumming… Ah, get ready...!” Snake slapped a hand over his mouth and tried to muffle his noises as best he could as he filled the hacker’s mouth with a hot load of cum. Hal let out a small surprised noise and swallowed as best he could, his own orgasm creeping up on him. He felt cum leaking out of the sides of his mouth as he came hard, pulling off of Snake’s dick so he wouldn’t accidentally bite him. After they’d both caught their breath, Snake helped the younger man to his feet and pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply.

“Mh!” Hal whimpered, holding on tight to the spy in surprise.

“Thanks for that, Kid… Maybe after all this is over I can return the favor.”

“Y-You don’t have to! I wanted to-!” Hal stuttered, and Snake kissed him again.

“Looks like things have calmed down. I should get going.” He said. Hal nodded and blushed hard.

“Right. Um, good luck. If you need anything, my codec frequency is 141.12.” The younger replied, shuffling awkwardly. “Again, thanks again for saving me.”

“It’s no problem. Thanks for the blowjob.” Snake smirked, exiting the closet and shutting the door behind him. Hal let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor and contemplating what had just happened. Had he really just sucked Solid Snake off? It seemed like something out of a porno. Then again, he could swear at least half of his teenage years were a bad porno, so this was nothing new. He realized suddenly that he definitely needed to change his underwear now, and stood up, walking the short distance back to his office, thankful that nobody saw him.


End file.
